Kaida
Kaida (カイダ, Kaida) was a kunoichi of Sunagakure, before becoming a missing-nin, and was the third and weakest, but smartest, member of Team Mikan. While alive, Kaida was quiet, cold, and aloof. She was very arrogant, which led to her death at Kiyomi Yuki's hand. Unlike her two sisters, Kaida inherited the Boil Release kekkei genkai. Background Kaida was the second born child into a wealthy and powerful family in Sunagakure. She also grew up in a high social class with lots of money. She had very powerful parents and two sisters, one older, one younger: Tsumugi and Mikan. Due to her parents' skill and strength, however, Kaida had to deal with the fact that they would be sent on many missions. Whenever Kaida's parents were home, however, she and her sisters were awfully spoiled. Kaida was also taught to treat those of a lower class with little respect, the lower the social class, the less respect they get. Though Kaida, unlike her two sisters, didn't really do this herself, she wholeheartedly supported and agreed with it. Kaida, like others, grew up in constant fear of Gaara and often treated him as and called him a monster, despite what happened him not actually being his fault. She did this many times throughout her childhood, with her sisters, which made her parents proud. When out on a mission, Kaida's parents were killed. This led her and her sisters to be much more aloof, cold, cruel, and rude. They were insanely cocky and arrogant but had poor ties with each other. She, like her sisters, was popular at the academy but betrayed any friends she had. Personality Kaida was a very quiet and calm individual who rarely got worked up in battle. She was very stoic and serious. She also bore a strong dislike for fighting and had no interest whatsoever in killing or arguing. She was very cruel, aloof, and cold. Kaida was also very arrogant and disliked being called weak. She verbally disrespected all of her opponents and even her own sisters. She overly underestimated their abilities and overestimated her own. Kaida differed from her sisters, however, because she had some sense of morality, dignity, and honor. She was also not sadistic. Kaida deeply hated not only Gaara but Mikan and Tsumugi as well. She also held no respect for her own village. Appearance Kaida was a fair-skinned girl with a slender frame. She had blue eyes and long auburn colored hair that fell down to her hips. She had a single lock of hair that fell across her face, similar to Hanabi Hyūga. She has been described as a beautiful woman. She also bears a resemblance to Mei Terumī, despite the two not having any relation. Kaida's usual outfit consists of a one-sleeved, dark blue kimono top with black shorts. In both parts, she wore high-heeled ninja sandals. In Part II, as opposed to wearing her forehead protector, she had the Sunagakure symbol tattooed onto her upper left arm, with a slash going down the middle, on her exposed arm. Abilities Kaida was a skilled kunoichi who could control the Boil Release kekkei genkai. She was the smartest of her sisters and the best strategist out of all of them. According to Kiyomi, she was strong enough to take on Mikan with a high chance of winning, and that same kunoichi was a very powerful one. Ninjutsu Kaida could use several different Fire, Water, and Lightning Release techniques while still alive. Nature Transformation Unlike her two sisters, Kaida inherited the Boil Release kekkei genkai. The Boil Release is an advanced nature transformation kekkei genkai that utilizes water and fire natured chakra. Kaida was shown to have very high skill with the Boil Release, high enough to the point were she could melt one of Kiyomi's mirrors. Kaida could also cause fatal burns with the Boil Release. Intelligence Kaida was very clever, resourceful, cunning, and analytical. She could easily guess what her opponents were thinking and could often successfully mislead them. Her arrogance, however, blinded her and this was the main reason why she was killed by Kiyomi. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Main Article: Chūnin Exams '' For the Chūnin Selection Exams, Kaida was pitted against her older sister, Tsumugi. Though Tsumugi was really going to, without holding back, fight Kaida, the latter surrendered due to her strong hatred of fighting. This made Tsumugi the winner. Part II Fan Made Arc: Shinobi of the Yuki ''Main Article: Fan Made Arc: Shinobi of the Yuki '' Prior to the start of this arc, Kaida, being forced by her sisters, kidnapped and killed many innocent people from a small village, causing major trouble. The village then requested for Konoha to send three powerful shinobi to deal with the issue. Raiden, Kiyomi, and Aiko Yuki were the three sent to help. When Mikan took notice of Aiko's presence, she was filled with sadistic pleasure and proceeded to spar with the latter. This left Kiyomi and Raiden to Kaida and Tsumugi. After a little while of fighting, Mikan used her jutsu to flee the scene so she could settle the score with Aiko without any interference. This, again, left the Yuki twins to Kaida and her sister. Kaida watched in distaste as Tsumugi said that she didn't want to kill Raiden, but she'd save him a kiss before that (''that ''being Raiden's death). Kaida then took notice of Kiyomi going to attack her, to which Kaida started to fight back though she was trapped by Kiyomi's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals and managed to burn one of her mirrors, the same one Kiyomi happened to be in, causing intense burns on Kiyomi's right arm Kaida, however, was starting to be tired out by Kiyomi intense speeds and high amounts of chakra. This caused her to let her guard down long enough for Kiyomi to go to rescue her brother. Kaida listened as Tsumugi lashed out at her for letting her guard down and allowing Kiyomi to escape, to which Kaida snarled back about Tsumugi being too reckless and having a mental prowess that would damage Team Mikan. Then, the sisters began to argue about who was stronger and called each other burdens to their team. This caused the observing twins to become very uncomfortable. When Kaida and Tsumugi took notice, they began to attack and, due to their guards being down, managed to do major damage to Kiyomi and her brother. Then, Kaida and Tsumugi became far too arrogant, and, with their own guards down, managed to get themselves killed by the same twins they mocked. During her demise, Kiyomi tricked her into thinking that she had already killed her. When Kaida got to close to Kiyomi, she moved behind her and tried to attack her, but Kaida took notice and barely managed to dodge it. Then Kiyomi questioned if Kaida was going to arm herself at all, to which Kaida cockily stated that she, though she didn't actually have any weapons, she didn't need any to beat Kiyomi. They, again, started to battle and Kiyomi threw several kunai at Kaida, causing her to take one and quickly move towards Kiyomi. With her guard down, Kiyomi managed to use a Water Release technique to knock her down, and then a Wind Release one to keep Kaida still, finally trapping her with an Ice Release technique. When Kaida questioned where she went wrong, Kiyomi stated that she purposefully threw the kunai at Kaida's direction to get her to come near her. She then proceeded to kill Kaida by punching her in the chest, causing her to die instantly. Trivia *"Kaida" means "little dragon". *Kaida was based on Kimimaro. *Kaida's defeat was based on Tayuya's, her actual demise was based on Fuen's. *Kaida made a brief appearance in an omake in ''Naruto Shippūden ''episode 129, as she is seen walking around the festival alongside her sisters and other deceased characters. *According to the databook(s): **Kaida's favorite food was onigiri. **Kaida has completed 25 missions in total: 13 D-Rank, 10 C-Rank, 2 B-Rank, 0 A-Rank, and 0 S-Rank. Quotes *(To Hayate, about her match) "Against Tsumugi, huh, my own sister... I surrender, I hate fighting. I accept the fact that Tsumugi is the winner of this match." '' *(To herslef about Kiyomi)'' "No wonder she can last so long against me....that girl, she's got nerve. And she's supposed to be that slug queen, Tsunade's, student. With that nerve, beauty, and strength, she really is just Tsunade Number Two."'' *(To Tsumugi) "You know what, Tsumugi? I'm done, so what if that girl got past me. You're just a burden to Mikan's team, not me. Your intelligence and recklessness are why we're doing so poorly against that girl and her brother. If you spent more time training your mind, and less time flirting with all your opponents, you would realize that, loser! I've done much more for our team than you could in a year. This is why I hate you, and Mikan." Reference The images are edited screenshots. Other information was gained from Narutopedia. Characters, events, techniques that are in the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden Series all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TVTokyo. Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Sunagakure Category:Deceased Category:Missing-nin